tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rider
Ruby Rider is a Rider from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen, better known as "Red Baron" was a German fighter pilot during World War I, from 1915 to 1918. He had more than 80 victories in combat, being respected and feared by his enemies, becoming a icon of the aviation and a national hero of the germany, being until today, recognized like one of the greatest pilots of all time. He was born on May 2, 1892, into a Prussian aristocratic family. Besides his two parents, he lived with his older sister and his two younger brothers. He was very fond of hunting and horseback riding, and as a child he began to attend military training, completing cadet training in 1911, joining Uhla's cavalry unit. When the First World War began, he served on a cavalry reconnaissance team on the Eastern and Western fronts, but because of the trench phase in the war, that service became inefficient. He was transferred to work in transporting war supplies. Bored, he wrote a crude, anti-military letter, stating that he did not enlist to transport food, but to something else, and surprisingly, his request was accepted, entering the flight service at the end of 1915. He first served as an observer in missions on the Eastern Front. Initially, he drove a two-seater Albatros C.III, pretending to be a below average rider, but quickly got the hang of it and adapted to his aviation. His first officially registered air victory was in 1916, in Cambrai, France. He had a stranger and habit of buying and collecting silver bowls for every downed enemy, hiring a jeweler to make them with the type of the enemy's airship and the date of the rebuff. due to the commercial blockade of the German silver, due to the scarce of the same, he decided to stop it. In November of 1916, he made his biggest slaughter: Major Lanoe Hawker, the British ace also known as "The British Boelcke," firing a shot in the back of his head as he tried to return to the allied defense lines. Manfred was convinced that he needed a more agile hunt, so he moved to a D.III Albatros in January 1917, having two aerial victories while piloting him, however, due to a fissure in his lower wing, he decides to return to Halberstadt D.II During a combat, his aviation was shot in the fuel tank, but was able to make an emergency landing without his ship catch fire.had scored two victories in March with this aviation, maintaining his Albatros D.III he returned to it in April 1917, marking twenty-two victories with him before switching to a DV Albatros at the end of July of the same year.He also drove Folker Dr.I at the end of July 1917, being to the aircraft that he is normally assosed, having 19 of his 80 victories made with this type of airliner. His plane is indistinguishable Albatros D.III, who received a brilliant red paint, giving his reputation and nickname "Red Baron". In January 1917, he received the Pour Le Mérite, Germany's greatest military honor of the day. In the same month, he was named the leader of the Jasta 11 squadron, a squadron with some elite members, including his brother Lothar. He decides to paint his plane in red because he thought it would be the mark of himself, so that his enemies know that he was in combat at that moment. The other squad members also decide to paint parts of their red airliners, so that their leader is less focused by their enemies, not making it a focused target for all and more succinct to be shot down. Many other pilots adopted the practice of painting their airships, inspired by Manfred, being recognized by the high German command, allowing the practice. In July 1917, he suffered a serious head injury during an air combat, suffering instantaneous disorientation and partial blindness, but Manfred manages to make a forced landing. Still in July, he returns to his air services, against the wishes of his physician, having permanent wounds in his head, causing him later to suffer nausea and headaches after flight, being bound by suppositions amid the causes of his death. Its figure was feared and known by its enemies, being used like marketing of the war, and its abacimento would be a break in the morale of the German people, as much its impatience, having the own armed forces asking that he seems to pilot after his wounds in the head, lying on floor, however, Manfred refuses, telling his fellows the trenches that they must fulfill their duty thus, still serving in the air forces. Many smokers over his image were created by the German government over his image, saying that the British created whole squadrons only to hunt Manfred, and that any pilot who defeated him would receive great rewards and a Victoria Cross medal, but everything was just falsehood to enhance the image of his ace. He died on April 21, 1918, while the real cause of his death was a mystery, however, it is speculated that he had been shot in the back, damaging his lung and heart, but Manfred still manages to land, moments of life recorded by gunners and doctors of the Australian medical corps, where he dies having his last words not registered with prescision, having several versions, but in all of them, would have the word "Kaputt". Apearance He is a relatively tall man with a structured and firm body. His hair is bright red in color, his eyes are very pretty, his skin is white, and he have a small pint in the lower right part of his right eye. He wears a military uniform, made up of black boots, wide black trousers, white T-shirt, covered in a larger black button-down shirt, with white gloves and a red band on his chest, and one on his left arm, with the time. He wears a black winter coat on his back without wearing it completely. At his neck, he wears a large red scarf, with two white stripes that follow the scarf at his extremities. Finally, he wears a typical military black army beret, with two vertical buttons followed by a line of fabric. When he enters his plane, he changes his uniform instantly, keeping his trousers and boots, but he changes his upper garments, wearing a red and black winter coat, wearing the same scarf as before, wearing leather gloves. colored black and wears a dark red aviator helmet with the aviation eyeglasses of the time. Personality Ruby Rider was described as a serious man without much personality, but his colleagues always said otherwise. In fact, he is very intense in combat, mocking his opponents and keeping his pride high, but he always shows honor for them, praising them for his great deeds, and with his allies, he is well adviser, gentle, cavalier, and weak against tall women. Role Invoked as the servant of the Rider class in the Ruby team of this kind of Holy Grail War, he acts as the strategist of the Ruby team, having a lot of sympathy with Ruby Assassin and Ruby Saber. Abilities Ruby Rider is a very skillful servant with high combat rationale, making him a formidable opponent. Physically, he has good strength and high speed and agility, using high-level martial techniques from the German army, mixing between immobilization, knife-fighting and pistol-fighting, varying attack and defense, maintaining good posture and versatility, keeping his pistol always at his fingertips for unpredictable attacks. It holds a great resistance and durability, being able to fight extremely wounded as if it were nothing, either without a limb, destroyed organs, mind damaged or even blind. He uses a typical pistol of the time, with refills made of mana, also using a hunting knife and a smaller knife of precaution. His intellect and reasoning is surprising, always reading the opponents' techniques, trying to predict attacks and watching the enemy to make unpredictable attacks, always varying his style of combat to catch the enemy in his weak points without him having the time to prevent , being able also to make quick analyzes of the hambiente to devise several strategies so that its allies always do well. He pilots an Albatros D.II, also known as Halberstadt D.II, a fighter of the first world war, having bright red setting, very distinguishable in field. Even with the limitations of the time, he is equipped with machine guns, cannons, missiles, frogs, bombs, heavy machine gun and a powerful engine capable of reaching absurd speeds in flight and are combined by the techniques of piloting of Ruby Rider, it can perform several maneuvers quickly, regardless of direction, type of movement performed and the circumstances of the flight, such as the weather. Stats Passive Skills * Riding - A+ Skills * Military Tactics (Sky) - B+ : A skill given to great military strategists who know how to use their resources and conditions well to outperform their enemies. Ruby Rider was a great pilot who eventually commanded an entire squad of German fighter pilots during World War I. Although he was never a general, he was a great strategist and commander for his allied pilots, which eventually made him come up with a variety of strategies to make his team do their best. A skill that would originally be of Rank D, however, with his knowledge of piloting and air combat, eventually acquires a higher rank, giving him a great ability to increase skills and assist allies who have the ability to fly, or that have the Sky attribute. * Perfect Aim (Aviator) - B : A skill given to those who have perfect shooting accuracy for what they do. Ruby Rider had a perfect prescision when it came to air combat, hitting enemy pilots even with them still inside their fighters, even under bad weather conditions. A Skill that grants him an evolution of a common Clairvoyance, giving him an ability to not only predict enemy movement, but to perform the determined action at greater speed while maintaining a perfect focus for the specific action. * Battle Continuation - B : An ability granted to those who have a great ability to continue fighting even if they are in a physically critical situation. Ruby Rider fought in air combat that lasted for hours, even in bad weather or with a tired and injured body. He can fight even with a bullet-riddled body, bleeding, broken limbs, or even severe brain and mental damage for hours, or even days. Noble Phantasm Ruby Rider has only one Noble Phantasm: * Held der Luftfahrt ('''Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) - '''A+ : Ruby Rider embodies his real and popular aviator story in action, raising all his tributes and being able to materialize all the Jasta 11 aviators, mentally intertwined, possessing high synchronization and shared tactics, acting as one, all having a capability of his must be physically injured, already armed in its operations. Ruby Rider can cause each plane to materialize to fire, using a suicide attack, having explosions created by the impact of planes equivalent to a noble anti-fortress ghost, causing a basic explosion, a spate of lightning spreading through a hamburger, burning everything around. By making his own plane catch fire, how to do things created, merging his power with his societies that sent he to death, creating a huge eagle of fire that explodes toward the enemy in the form of a sphere of fire absurd powerful, symbolizing the fall of a national hero, breaking all the morale of an entire nation, taking the position of Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. Even if terror has high resistance to fire, or even immunity, these emotions are composed of emotions, and are not genuinely of the element, causing a danger to he.